What If
by Buta Usagi
Summary: So, one thing that really bothered me with the last episode was that Mio  the real one  doesn't have a birthmark on his right eye, but Miko does. And when she ran into Ren at the office/studio, he didn't notice! So, here's what I think might've happened.


AN: So, one thing that really bothered me with the last episode was that Mio (the real one) doesn't have a birthmark on his right eye, but Miko does. And when she ran into Ren at the office/studio, he didn't notice! So, here's what I think might've happened if he did.

What if

Ren turned around the corner and saw Mio walking right at him. He knew questioning him about his sister would be pointless; his other two band mates had no luck. He noticed him stutter for a moment and then continue walking. The past each other and Ren stopped suddenly. "Hey." He heard the other's footsteps stop too. He noticed something… His face looked different somehow. Something he saw when they walked by each other. Something that Mio's face is missing and only belongs on his sister's face. Moments ticked away. He turned and walked towards the other until they were face to face. His eyes landed on the difference. The one physical attribute that set Mio and Miko apart. "How long were you pretending this time?"

The other's face looked confused. "W-What do you mean, Ren-san?"

Another point that clued him in. They were all on first name basis, except when Mio and Yuki goof off and call each other Mio-chan and Yuki-chan. "That," he said simply and then pointed to the birthmark on the corner of her right eye. "And that."

Miko's eyes widened. "I don't understand…"

Ren shook his head. "So, where's Mio? And why are you pretending to be him again?"

"H-He's in Fukuoka."

He looked confused. What was he doing there? There was nothing on their schedule about Fukuoka. But that wasn't the point that mattered at the moment. "Have you covered for him before?"

She shook her head, unable to meet his face. "I need to go." She tried to move past him to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Let me go please." Her voice shook.

Ren pulled her to get her to face him again. "I let go of you once. I won't again." He saw a tear fall down her cheek. "I know we're both under impossible circumstances, but is there really no hope? No matter how much a pray? Can I really not hold onto the star that took me so long to find?" He released her arm to wipe the tear away, but another just took its place. "Miko…"

"I'm sorry, Ren-san." She turned and started running.

"I love you!" he called after her. She stopped. "Miko… I love you." He walked towards her. "I can't see anything clearly anymore with you. Just like I'm your star, you're mine. Please stay by my side." He was a mere foot behind her. He walked until he was almost brushing against her back and shot his arm out in front of them. He opened his fist and let the star necklace dangle in front of her. "You taught me how to catch stars, Miko." With his other hand, he held her arm and moved it so he could drop the necklace into her palm.

"Ren-san…"

He slowly backed away. "Do you love me, too?"

First there was no movement and he began to worry, then she nodded. "Yes."

"Then why…?" he trailed off.

"I do love you, Ren-san, but we'll just hurt each other."

He frowned and curled both his hands into fists. "So, I was abandoned by my mother and now because of my mother, I'm being abandoned again. I know it wasn't your fault for what my mother did to me, but why can't you see that it wasn't me who hurt your mother? It was my mother, a mother who abandoned her own child. How could you link me to someone like that?" His voice rose a bit towards the end. The confusing emotions ran through him, making it hard for him to be calm.

"It's not your fault."

He laughed bitterly. "Then why am I being punished?" He closed his eyes, feeling the hot burn of tears welling up. He wouldn't cry. No matter how much it hurt.

Miko turned around to face him. Sadness overwhelmed her with the sight of his face. So much pain and anger and hurt. "Ren-san…" She walked towards him and rested a hand on one of his fists. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't go." His voice was raspy, making one final plea to keep her.

"I—" but she didn't get to finish as he pulled her hand against him and hugged her, holding onto her for dear life. "I don't want to." She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

It was then he allowed the tears to fall. With his head buried next to her face. "I love you, Miko," he whispered close to her ear.

"I love you, too, Ren-san."

Around the corner Yuki and Shu looked at each other with smiles. They could also see President down the hall past the couple grinning. Things were going to work out afterall.


End file.
